rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivory Clash of Swords
Oh What is the reason? She walked on to the center of the stage ready to sing away some of the saddness that had eaten away at her life. Thousands of fans have come to show her support for the music she presented and she had to mentally prepare her self to sing when the music started. She had to shake her mind of an event a time ago that left her a scar from a foe that attacked her swiftly and powerfully and then left as quickly as he appeared. She had to focus and thus let the part of her song pour from her lips. Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all? The first words were spoken but she was unsure if anyone in the crowd heard beyond her words but she could faintly hear the notes of a flute that was not apart of the song. She could not stop the music now even if he was here but she thought back to what happened between them to gain her worry and make her ready to fight again if he attempted to strike again. I realize that it is me that I spite She needed to leave the castle and her reasons were her own for such actions, she would not let anyone attempt to stop her. She knew that this act would not be forgotten and she knew that it would not go on unnoticed. Almost on cue one of the Guardians of the castle stood before her, she knew that this being was not there to help her leave. Then she could hear it, the faint noise that would be on her mind for a good amount of time. The noise of a flute playing in a way that seemed to have no real emotion. She wanted to look around for the source of that particular music but she knew the giant armor before her would not pay heed to that noise and already it rose up with a great sword in hand. he was ready to strike and Weiss knew this as she back flipped to the left away from one fierce strike. With Myrtenaster in hand she was ready to strike back and before she could move across and strike back something came from the ceiling striking down trough the armor as she could see the slice of the cut. It attempted to move as the upper half started to fall off, it ultimately hit the ground. She saw him, a man in a gray over coat with a black tie on he had a sword in hand, a Katzbalger. His Valmanway stood at the ready, his opponent looked at him maybe wondering if he were friend or enemy. This was not the fighter he had promised but The Valmanway saw her as worthy to fight against thus he would not argue against it. She watched this stranger with intent not putting away her sword nor stopping her stand. His long blond hair almost covered his entire face leaving his expression out of focus. He brought his sword back ready to strike and she figured it out from there. Sudden flashes of light made themselves know as the ground groaned in protest to the strikes of lightning. The skies did not have a single cloud during the night with the full moon pronouncing itself to the world. Why this was happening perplexed Weiss but she had little time to think. The Stranger whoever he was walked forward slowly. She could see the eyes of the attacker and they had a light blue hue with no pupils only whiteness filled that. Another flash of lightning and he rushed forward, the speed from his to his attack was quicker then she ever encountered before but she was ready and with a quick use of the white crystal she possessed and moved with a speed that was enough to match with her enemy. She slid across the ground quickly and it made the Stranger stop in his tracks and surprising him is what she slightly hoped for but what she was not ready for was him matching her blow of blow. She moved around him taking many stabs and slashes only for them to meet no flesh only the metal of his blade. She tried to leap over him and get him from behind but he was not fooled and instead made a light quick slash across her left eye. The force of the attack flung her back a few feet making her have to land on her feet. This tactic was not working so she switched to another crystal, a spin of the chamber landed on red and she waited for his next attack. He moved in taking a downward slash and she blocked it with the power of the crystal knocking his blade back to his suprise. She quickly switched to light blue adding a trail of icy spikes traveling down to capture his feet in place. It's the only thing I've ever known! He stood at the ready as a smile started to form around his face. She closed in avoiding his blade trying to cut through the middle. She set it to a blue crystal and knocked the blade out of his hands then moved a few feet. His smile grew much wider to her wonder and he raised his hands up begging for the next attack. The blade landed behind her as she planned for it to be. She could not rush in hoping for the man to make his counter attack. He moved out of the ice freely with his grin never changing then went to her rushing in. He suddenly jumped into the air and quickly slammed his fist into the ground a foot away from her. She then decided to take this time to strike but a lightning bolt suddenly struck right in front of her blinding her for a second and making her jump back. The stranger then moved through the lightning and before she had time to react he grabbed her by the head and slammed it to the ground. It left her woozy and she had to fight through the pain to see what was going on. He picked up his sword and wanted to finish the fight there and then. She saw the weapon descend down and quickly rolled out of the way. She reused the blue crystal to activate her trap, a sigil glowed where he was standing and he looked up in awe before being launched into the air. She then activated the light blue crystal and pull off her own finishing move by activating several items to bind him in place, She then switched to white to launch herself in the air, it was time to end this. Her Myrtenaster was filled with the piercing power of the white crystal and with another sigil it would push her to the last blow. His Valmanway was still in his hand and she did not notice the build up of electricity in his arm and the blade itself until she was already to close. Her powerful lunge had the power to cut through the strongest steel but it was stopped with the most powerful swipe she ever known. The Force of the attack knocked her into the wall undoing the spell she had over the stranger. I'm the loneliest of all She finished her song know realizing that she had gotten through it all wonder over and over why she awoken from that powerful attack with her life still her own. She looked up at the crowd cheering then looking upward fearing and wondering if the Stranger would be there waiting to take his next attack. He was not and for the night she would be content with that, she curtsied letting the crowd cheer a little longer not knowing that the play of a flute went on after the music had stopped. He looked on hoping that he was not spotted as he watched her sing. She had a lovely singing voice and he had time to waste before going after his real target. After his last attack he dropped to his feet, dusting off his coat and pants he looked over to Weiss. His mission was to kill someone else and he would up hold that mission even it was switched at the last minute. Killing a person that had nothing to do with the mission was not something he would do. She had satisfied Valmanway with the battle but it did not hunger for her blood, only would the truly powerful fighter would get such a reaction. He decided to leave her be, maybe later she would get stronger and fight him again, this would be something to look forward to but for now he would do nothing. His associate Mr.Dark had gotten the change in fighters as well but Dark merely saw the fun in fighting what he did not know but he allowed him to come along and finish whatever Mr.Rain needed finished. He took up that offer, after all Valmanway was never truly quenched and his next fight may prove to be the battle they both would need. Author Note So that is the end of the Weiss/White Trailer with Mr.Rain, I feel as thought the my fight scene writing skill are still garbage but I got it down so now I will move on to the black trailer. As usual all ideas of what's going to happen next are welcome and I hope you enjoyed reading this, so look forward to my version of the Black Trailer. Category:Weiss Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dr.Doom's Work Category:Bedlam Sins Category:Discordia Incorporated Category:Alternate Universe